A little Lovin'
by Criminal4Minds
Summary: Prentiss finally gets a chance. My Prediction of Prentiss future romance chapter. Warning may contain Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N so I just found out that Emily may get a love interest so this is where the idea came from. I don't know his characters name so I'll use "Roche" the actor's last name.

Prentiss and Roche stood in the middle of the LA PD as the team stood patiently watching the two. They kept their distance but stood close enough to hear them; after the rough entrance into Emily's past they knew that whoever came close to her had to be watched.

"Hey Em, listen I'm sorry about this big mess, I was trying to protect you" Roche said

"I Know" She sighed

"Ok then what's up because something is off" He recalled

"I just….didn't want them to find out this way….or at all" She said looking towards the team

"What do you think they're talking about" Garcia asked

"Could be anything" Reid said

"Well gene man, read their lips" Garcia said

"Are you sure, I mean aren't you the one who always says that we shouldn't snoop" Reid said

"Kid just, do it" Morgan said as Hotch and Rossi sighed

"Alright alright" Reid said turning his back – so Prentiss won't be suspicious as to why he is squinting his and slightly hunched forward

"I know and I'm sorry…for everything" Roche said gazing into her deep brown eyes

"What" she said with a chuckle

"What" he countered

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Prentiss asked

"What are they saying?" Garcia asked quietly

"I don't know something about a book, and a hat? I think" Reid said

"Oh you're no use" Morgan said as Rossi chuckled along

"I just have something on my mind" He said as he inched forward

"Ok, care to share" Prentiss asked suspiciously

"If I were to do it, you'd slap me" Roche said looking down at his shoes

"….what did you have in mind" Prentiss said

He looked up at her and leaned down, Prentiss was clueless as to what his intentions were….until.

He brushed his lips against hers and kissed her, he pulled back slowly.

"OMG, YES!" Garcia shouted as heads turned to her

"Well, I guess we know who we'll be seeing more often" Rossi said

"Wow" Hotch simply said as Reid simply smiled in her joy, Morgan was another story

All he could say was "Seriously?"

"You're not going to slap me, are you?" Roche said

"No"

"Oh Gosh, you're goanna _can _me" he said frightened but he never left their embrace

"No" She giggled

"Then….." he said trailing off as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, the officers around noticed this and smirked to themselves. Prentiss couldn't focus on anything, but the weak feeling she got in her knees.

"Wow" Hotch said again

"Well I guess I can shred my 'people Emily can date' sheet"

"Ha, who was first on your list" Rossi asked

"Mick Rawson" Garcia said continuing to watch Prentiss and Roche kiss

"Seriously" Morgan said again

Prentiss backed out from the kiss as Roche stood in shock.

"Well it looks like we've got some explaining to do" Prentiss smiled as she glanced at the team

"What do you mean by 'we'?" He said as she gave him an upset look

"I'm just kidding" he said slowly "_We_ are in the together"

"I like that….a lot" Prentiss said

A/N so, short little thing, uh I'm not sure if I'll keep going, I'd like some advice on where to take the story please – if I do go on.  
Watch the Show!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N no reviews but I just wanted to write this for my sake. BTW Prentiss has not explained anything to the team yet.

Prentiss and Roche sat upon Prentiss' couch and were making out. He had his hands on her slim hips, and she was sitting on top of him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, as he deepened the kiss more, if that was even possible. She moaned in response and pulled back as he whimpered – she giggled.

"Aww come on" He said as he leaned forward and she leaned back

"No no, we have been making out for an hour. I have to get ready for work" She explained as she stood from their tight embrace.

"Call in sick" he said as he stood up and gathered her in his arms

"Ehhhhhhhh, come on, either you can explain to my boss and colleagues why I have a nasty hickey on my neck or I can" Prentiss tested

"So I'll see you tonight" He said as she suppressed a laugh.

"Bye" She said and headed out the door

BAU

Prentiss walked in dressed in dress pants and a black coat with a scarf around her neck for more reasons than just the cold weather.

"Hey Prentiss" Garcia said

"Hi" She simply said

"So where were you" Garcia asked suspiciously

"At home, where were you" She said as they both marched into the conference room together

"Ladies" Hotch said "you're late"

"Sorry" Prentiss said as she took her seat "it won't happen again – for me at least"

"Sorry sir but Prentiss was explaining to me in explicit detail how she ended up with that nasty hickey on her neck" Garcia said pointing to Prentiss' scarf

"What no I wasn't" Prentiss said with a laugh

"Yupp she was making out with that officer guy – yeesh what is it with females and accents these days." Garcia said

Prentiss remained silent, as Rossi broke the silent.

"listen Prentiss we know you two were kissing, so yes or no – are you two dating" Rossi asked

"I have a private life" she said

"Take off your scarf" Morgan demanded

"What" she said

"You can take off more if you want" he winked

"Ugh, guys let it go" Prentiss said as she stood up she didn't realize Reid had grabbed one end of her scarf analyzing the fabric…. It slowly unravelled, and the hickey popped up on her pale fair skin.

They all gasped.

"What did you do, give him a bite out of your neck?" Morgan said

"Ha ha" She said sarcastically

"Anyway, other than the fact that you might want to consult a doctor on that" he said at Prentiss as the others chuckled "The case…..


End file.
